I'm Not A Liar
by rocket killer
Summary: Marco contemplates what could've happened between him and Star that would cause her to leave.


Marco Diaz was a liar. He didn't mean to do it, honestly, he didn't. He'd always meant the things he'd said to her, they'd alway mattered, or at least he _thought_ they mattered. Weather it was something as simple as, _"You're the coolest girl I know,"_ or something as meaningful as, _"Let's hug, so when they find our charred bodies, they'll know we were friends,"_ Marco meant the words he said. Words were a funny thing, Marco lamented.

 _"I was so worried about you!"_

 _"I'm not letting go!"_

Star had no problems telling Marco that she was grateful for his support and that his reassurances often helped her through times of crises and struggle. Likewise Macro had felt the same way and much like his friend didn't feel ashamed about admitting it to her. It was rare that two individuals could be so emotionally open and honest with one another which was probably why they could spend so much time together without getting on one another's nerves too much.

So when, how and why did they lose their connection? Why wasn't Marco able to tell when his friend was struggling anymore? He never suspected her of hiding her feelings from him; after all he never hid his from her. He supposed the thing he liked best about Star was that she was always smiling; her smile could brighten up a room, well like a star. However, he supposed that Star's most concerning trait was that she was always smiling. Star never wanted to make anyone sad or dampen a mood so she would smile regardless of how she felt. Star wasn't a lair with her emotions though; she was just a bit _too_ considerate sometimes for her own good. Sometimes on a day when he had seen Star do nothing but smile, Marco would knock on her room door and check if she was okay. Most of the time, she would be; Star was a very happy person after all. Other times however, He would discover that his friend had experienced a _horrible_ day and needed someone to talk to, hug or just sit next to for a bit.

When was the last time he did that with her though? He wracked his brain for a recent occasion but he was drawing a blank. Well, he still did other stuff with her like, Taco Tuesday. Yeah, good ol' Taco Tuesday why, he could just remember last one they had… ages ago. He at least made his nachos, regularly! Those delicious, delectable, cheesy corn chips with his trademark secret ingredient, (it was love but he'd never tell anyone that), of course he'd shared a plate of those with Star… last month. Friendship Thursday, Friendship Thursday, Marco thought in a panic. Nothing beat sitting down on the couch under a warm, fuzzy blanket with Star and watching a dramatic soap opera unfold! They just needed to catch up on… the last month of episodes they had missed. Macro frowned as he realized that he'd become negligent of Star.

Had he _really_ just taken her for granted for so long? Star, the girl who turned his safe little life on its head with magical adventures, thrilling combat and constant companionship? With Star around every single day was a new adventure and every step he took was like spinning a wheel of fortune. He couldn't count the times she'd pushed, tossed, pulled or even hugged him through a portal and into a new adventure. Without Star around, everything seemed too empty and quiet. A boring old sidewalk? Why wasn't it a giant concrete snake that took him where he wanted to go?! Why weren't the mailboxes singing?! Why didn't his flashlight shoot strobe rainbows?! Why weren't the trees breathing fire?! Why wasn't the front lawn flying away?! Why was everything so _unbearably normal and safe?!_ The magic, the adventure, the danger and the fun… they'd all left with Star. The same Star he had _ignored_ and took for granted. Perhaps it was selfish of him but Marco couldn't live like he'd used to anymore. He couldn't live with so much of his life now missing. Even if Macro had his own magic wand, there was no way hecould _ever_ replicate what life was like with Star. Star was the creative one, the spontaneous one, the adventurous one, the brave one. Even wielding all the powers Star possessed there was no way that magic could _create_ someone as unique, wonderful, and blessedly compassionate as she was.

Star was irreplaceable and it was at that moment Marco realized that all the wonderful magic that had been added to his life since meeting her had very little to do with her wand or her scissors. Star didn't _bring_ magic with her and put it into his life; Star _was_ the magic in his life. Staring at an overwhelmingly small and normal room however Marco could only come to one conclusion… Star was gone. Despite all the kind words they shared, Marco's negligent actions contrasted them making him a liar.

"I'm sorry, Star," He fruitlessly whimpered to the empty room.

"I should have been there for you, Star."

"I never meant to ignore you, Star."

"Please come back, Star."

"I need you."

Marco looked to the now painstakingly normal and organized wooden dresser… He even missed cleaning up after her. Suddenly, a sleek, metallic glistening shined atop the dresser. Dimensional scissors. Slowly, Marco got to his feet and went to pick up _his_ dimensional scissors.

"I promise to make what I've said mean something to you, Star. I am not a liar."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel as if this is rather out of character but that's what happens when you write at three in the morning on impulse I suppose. As always, reviews are encouraged so please tell me what you thought! This is intended to be a one-shot but it was just something I needed to get out of my mind before I continued on my other stories. Thank you very much for reading!**


End file.
